


one more cookie

by ruruka



Series: three almost kisses and three what ifs [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka





	one more cookie

She’s _begging_ \- begging for rescue, salvation, for someone to wrap her up and whisk her to a new plane of reality, one where torture this brutal’s blown obsolete, and she’ll play the damsel for once in this life of everlasting independence and fight.

“Come on, Sayo! Just take one bite, I didn’t use _that_ much carrot!”

Beyond the swirled orange saccharine, her mouth refuses to adjust from the taut frown it’s taken. They claim one round table of the café outside CiRCLE, stickied by messy soft serve eaters in season’s tight nights before, the inside that’d just released them from a Saturday practice session begun at the sun’s first breath, their leader had insisted for no denial. She sits now beside this morning’s victim, summer shimmering within their hair. Across the way, Lisa demands still the cupcake forward within her acrylics; a tupperware stuffed with the remaining pair rest below it.

“Aah, I don’t blame Sayo for not wanting it.” Ako licks frosting from her lip’s upturned corner. In one swift move, it’s pushed to pouting. “N-Not that it’s yucky, Lisanee’s the best baker ever, even better than the Yamabukis! I just...can’t imagine how I’d feel if you made a...a bell pepper cake...”

“Bell pepper?” Lisa’s ponytail tilts to pondering. Sayo takes the chance to shift herself away.

“Ah, I don’t know if I would eat a celery flavor cupcake, even if Imai made it...” The one of the current day’s taste sits missing one bite aside a sweating glass of milk. Rinko pinches into a refusal to meet the eye. “I’m sorry...”

“I’d rather be stabbed than eat anything bitter,” kicks them all into shock. Lids lifted wide, Lisa gawks to the sudden staid declaration, though Yukina remains just as so.

“Does...does _anyone_ like vegetables here?!” Blinks round the table prove no match. Lisa huffs. “Sheesh...I go to all the trouble to make us cakes as sweet as Sayo for after practice-“

“ _Imai_.” When their states clash, amusement cannot be corralled. The treat she’d forced forward moves instead to her own lips. She moans a long gratitude to her own skills into the bite of frosting. Sayo catches a breath hot within her throat, fire fire fire.

“They’re delicious!” insists Ako to combat. “Hey, hey, Lisanee, do you think you could make a jelly bean cake?”

Giggles pass from her mouthful. The sun massages freckles on bare summer shoulders, keeps them all a gorgeous mood swept along. Gorgeous- or tolerable, yet such a descriptor is right about the best feeling Sayo can harness. She brushes the bangs from her face, rests chin to knuckles elbow to table eyes to anywhere but here where Imai Lisa bears the most stunning heart. A blonde headed brat looker with a full figured middle sprints into the studio’s front glass doors. Another in a short chiffon dress follows behind after a moment of scanning about shyly; she knows she recognizes the pair from another band, but that’s all they mean to her. Competition. She wonders if they like carrots, and curses her own mind for trailing so asinine in a tuck back inward to their business alone.

“Hikawa..?” snaps her gaze up straight to aim across the table. From her seat, Rinko sears suddenly beneath the fat of her hair. “I-I’m sorry..! You looked like you were thinking about something...”

“You did,” Yukina nods plain. “There’s no room for distraction, if something is bothering you, you should tell us.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Lisa teases, clasps Yukina into a shoulder stiffening lift of the chin.

No focus diverts to it. Sayo folds her arms over one another. “Nothing is bothering me. I’m only thinking about our performance next week.”

“Right, I’m so excited!” Ako shouts, and a sleeved fist raises into triumph. “Roselia will usher in a new age of energy! The world’s second best drummist will make sure of it!”

“D-Drummist..?” Rinko sips on her milk to quiet herself further.

One hand waves before grinning gloss. “We’ll do great,” assures Lisa. “I’ll bake chocolate cookies for after instead.”

Ako cheers. Rinko smiles. Yukina dips a nod.

Sayo clenches into defiance through the sweet lime, can only offer softness once Lisa pins a beam only for her alone to keep. Had she a locket, it’d be brimming.

“Let’s finish up, I want to rent the studio for another hour.” Yukina’s voice belongs to a commander. “Sayo reminded me just how soon our show is.”

“Alright! C’mon, Rinrin!”

Wrist grabbed, heels pounding, twin tails flying. Sunlight glints on Lisa’s teeth as she tips back into laughter at the exuberance. Yukina flicks herself off to enter the livehouse. A quick stand to shadow is met by a call- “Sayo, hey!”

Her lashes twin a moment for air, a drowning cat that turns over the shoulder despite every instinct. Lisa’s still perched in her spot, cover clicked to place over the remaining cakes for her to tote along; Lisa’s still perched there, stars in her eyes and love in her lungs for every last cell upon the planet. Melt rolls down Sayo’s every nerve.

And for good reason, grand astounding shuddering reason when Lisa rises to smirk a wolf’s sleek into her face. “Would you still kiss me if my mouth tastes like carrot cake?”

Glower fallen, surprise rounds her look. “Imai..! I-If anyone else were to ever hear you say that-“

“I’m only teasing you, Sayo!” She draws back to her own space to prod a tongue from curled lips. “Let’s get back inside. You look like the heat is getting to you.”

Their feet pad in time to one another across the pavement, breeze curving wisps to the skin. Sayo walks along as though a floorboard tempts her spine. The heat. Must be.

The day does not rest without her anticipation sizzling up for chocolate cookies one week off.


End file.
